space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 54
We Need a New Hideout We picked things up back in Rasputin's underground lair after returning to Moscow. As usual, we all had different ideas on what our best move was now that we were back. We knew that we had the element of surprise since it was unlikely that anyone else knew we had returned. The big question was "what to do with it?". Roq suggested trying to contact Bishop Borris to see if he could sneak us into the Cathedral to do the ritual while no one was looking, but this was deemed risky, as if we were discovered part way through we were back to trying to hold off the entire Russian and German forces for part of a 4-hour Block in combat time. Alternately, we could try and assassinate Hans and / or Beria, then hopefully no one would know to try and stop us from completing the Ritual? Me Lynn was in favor. Katya was pushing to rescue Vasiley. Eva was advocating for gathering actionable intel as opposed to comitting to a plan of action that was based on hopes and prayers, while enjoying Lisolette's company. The option to go right back to St. Basil's to finish the ritual was also discussed. We ultimately failed to pick a single plan and so split up and chased down our own leads. Roq did an "I'm not a team player" block to upgrade her Cyber weapons. Mei Lynn started working on an Arch spell to counter Baria's action. Eva did a surveillance block. Katya did an Info Gathering block. Eva and Katya determined that Moscow was on a high state of alert and the Kremlin, in particular, was well-guarded. However, St. Basil's did not appear to be heavily guarded which seemed very suspicious and further examination showed that it had some sort of 'shimmer' which probably was yet another devious trap of Hans' devising. Katya and Giacomo had a fun 'date' hitting her favorite Officer's Club where they found out that Vasiley had not been seen recently but if he was hurt/dead he would likely be at the Kremlin Armory/Hospital. She also met a disenfranchised Red Army Lieutenant named Igor Obelov who was a good candidate for help against the Nazis. Lt. Obelov also told us that he had seen Hans visiting the various Kremlin cathedrals regularly which meant we likely would have trouble finishing a full ritual without interference. We did another block after that which this logger cannot remember clearly but Katya and Giacomo continued their 'date' and met more Red Army officers who let it slip that Premier Barya was planning an appearance at the same square we'd been ambushed at on Wednesday at 9am (it was Sunday today). They also got further confirmation that the Kremlin Armory was the best bet for finding Vasiley. The officers also mentioned that Hans and Barya jr left the Kremlin in a staff car and had not returned. Eva did a spectral analysis of the surviellence footage she had taken in the previous block to garner as much info as possible about saint Basil's. Roq spent a bit of time trying unseccessfullly to convince people to train her in Military Intelligence but did manage to determine that the our friendly Bishop would be outside the Kremlin on Tuesday if we wanted to talk to him about helping us with an infiltration mission (i.e. "We are monks just visiting to do a routine ritual"). Rocquette also started work on a Nano-Project aimed at temporarily "Damming up" a Ley-Line, which we hoped we could then use to stop Hans & Co from constantly using the Ley-Line Travel to escape. She will need Lillyana's help and more blocks to complete it however. Meanwhile, Mei Lynn continued her arch-magic engineering. Midway through our first sleep block we were rudely awaken by the sounds of invaders! A force of Spetznatz agents/soldiers was attacking! We quickly roused ourselves, gathered our friends and belongings, and pushed for an exit. When we got to the gate, however, we were blocked in! Poor young Igor was horribly overmatched by the nimble Spetnatz. Fortunately Eva was right behind him and she and her Trusty MKIII scattered the Spetnatz, like leaves before a storm, making room for the party to make their escape. Rasputin stayed behind to cover our tracks while we blasted our way past the guards and fled into the sewers. We left it with us fleeing into the night with the remnants of the Moscow Resistance and nowhere to hide. Rewards 11 Generic 1 Combat Katya 4 Random Points and 1 Benny Roq 1 Benny Eva 1 Benny Mei 1 Benny (1st Archmagic Spell Benny) Category:Soviet